


Camping

by CryloRen_IsAtItAgain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bargaining, Breathplay, Bribery, Choking, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fishing, Frottage, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sun Batheing, Underage - Freeform, camping trip, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryloRen_IsAtItAgain/pseuds/CryloRen_IsAtItAgain
Summary: Han takes his son camping. The weekend getaway turns into debauchery.





	Camping

It had started with lingering looks. Slow touches. More allowances on curfews and friends over. Daddy always seemed to be trying to get on his good side. Probably so Ben wouldn’t get too mad when he caught him staring a little too long or felt a hand sliding down his back toward his ass. Ben put up with it because he got nice things. Daddy’s credit card to go on a shopping trip, a new cellphone, being allowed to go to parties and spend the night over at a cute boy’s house. 

** **

It was summer, though, and school wasn’t back in session yet. Daddy wasn’t working, and Mom was gone pretty much all the time. She worked in another city, leaving them alone most of the time. Ben was lounging outside by their pool when Daddy walked out with a backpack loaded full and he dropped it next to where Ben was sitting. “I packed for you. We’re going camping.” 

** **

“What?” Ben looked down at the backpack, seemingly bursting at the seems with supplies, then up at his dad. “No! No, I only have a week of vacation left! I don’t want to spend it in the woods!” He shook his head back and forth stubbornly, then relaxed back against the chair again. 

** **

His dad didn’t take no for an answer, though. Ben felt the chair suddenly tipping up, and he had to quickly stand up before he was bowled over onto the concrete surrounding their pool. “Go upstairs and get dressed in the clothes I bought for you. Now. We’re leaving im ten minutes. I’ve already packed the car.” 

** **

Ben gaped at him as Daddy picked up the bag and walked away. He let out a frustrated grumble as he headed inside and upstairs to his room. There was a Walmart bag with camping clothes in it, and he touched the fabric as if it were diseased. Taking off the bathing suit, and he jammed his legs into the khaki shorts and through on the plain top. 

** **

He was lacing up the hideous hiking boots when his dad yelled from downstairs. “Come on, Ben! Let’s hit the road!” 

** **

He rolled his eyes, then grabbed his phone and charger and headed downstairs. He got there, found Daddy standing at the door, and his phone was grabbed from his hand. “Dad! Give that back!” 

** **

“No. We’re separating from technology, understand?” He grabbed the charger, too, then shoved them into a drawer. Clapping his hand on Ben’s shoulder, he started guiding him out of the house. Ben looked over at his shoulder toward where his phone had been stolen away from him, brow furrowed. “You will no die if you go a weekend without it,” Dad said. 

** **

“I can’t even have it in the car?” Ben asked, his voice shooting up to a higher ocative as Dad dragged him out of the house and shut the door. He trudged out to the car and got in the passenger seat, looking into the backseat to see it filled up with stuff he could only assume they needed for a weekend away. “If you wanted family bonding, then you could have taken me to a theme park,” he said, plucking at his plain, grey shirt unhappily. Dad ignored him as he started up the car and pulled it down the drive. He drove alone, pressing the button inside the car to open up the gate at the end of the drive. As sson as they were through it, the gate slid closed again. 

** **

Ben slumped in his seat, staring out the window as they passed the other gates of their community. They lived in a large complex with lots of other houses, each one was gated to keep their privacy. Ben knew there were celebrities and politicians alike who lived along here, and none of them were friendly. It was incredibly isolating, so if his dad wanted to get away, he didn’t know why it had to be so drastic. He felt a hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. 

** **

“It’s going to be fun, Ben. We haven’t done this since you were a kid.” 

** **

“Yeah, there’s a reason for that,” Ben said, frowning. “I begged Mom to not let you take me out to the woods anymore, because I hated it.” He looked down and watched his dad move his hand further up his thigh. “If you give me money when we get back, then I won’t act like an absolute terror the entire time. But as it is, I’m going to clam up right now and say nothing and do nothing for the entire weekend. And when we get back, I’m calling Mom and asking if I can come stay with her in Washington. I’ll even switch schools.” 

** **

“One, she’s going to say no, because she doesn’t have a big place there, and we worked hard to get you into the school you’re in.” Han turned off the main road and started off in some random direction. “Two, I am not paying to spend time with my son before he has to go back to school. We are going to bond on this trip, just like old times.” 

** **

“Yeah, whatever. Creep.” 

** **

Han didn’t reply to that, and he reached forward and flipped the radio on instead. Music filled the car, but it was that old sixties music that made Ben want to bang his head on the window next to him. He closed his mouth and kept it shut, glaring at the passing trees as they drove further and further from civilization. 

** **

“I’m just trying to do something normal with you,” Han said, almost an hour later. He turned down the radio to a more acceptable level. “You’re growing up. You’re sixteen, going on seventeen. We won’t have many more years together before you’re off to college. I have genuinely no idea what that’s going to be like. I’ve been with you since you were tiny. Please, just give me one weekend to try and reconnect a bit? We used to be so close.” 

** **

“Yeah, sure.” Ben grimaced, thinking of just how close him and his dad used to be. He remembered trips to the park, to Disney World, driving out to the old cabin and going out on the lake in a boat. He’d been happy at the time, because everything had seemed so normal. It wasn’t until he was a little older that he noticed how his dad’s hands would linger on his hips for too long, touch his thighs, pat his bottom. He remembered the time his dad stood outside the bathroom while he was soaking his sore muscles after a track meet, how they’d made eye contact and Dad had stiffly walked away. He’d clearly had an erection. 

** **

“Just try, okay?” 

** **

“Whatever.” 

** **

Ben did want things to be normal between them. Sure, he didn’t say anything about the inappropriate touches, the looks, the hardons he got sitting on the couch nearby. And he knew his dad knew that he knew. The increase in his allowance was enough of a hint there. He’d started sleeping with his door locked when he was fifteen, because he started getting nervous. Now they were going to the middle of the woods. He had good reason to be suspicious. 

** **

“Maybe you should go see Mom soon,” Ben suggested, a few minutes later. “You two haven’t, you know, been around each other since the last election. She doesn’t even come home that often anymore.” 

** **

“Yeah, maybe I can do that.” Han gripped the steering wheel a little bit tighter. “Or, you know, we can just call her up on Skype like we always have. Easier than driving all the way to D.C.” 

** **

“You could take a plane.” 

** **

“Too much of a hassle.” 

** **

Ben’s lips twitched. He could tell his dad didn’t really want to see his mom, which only confirmed his suspcions all the more. Something was going to happen this weekend. He didn’t know what. He didn’t know if there was any way to stop it. He wondered if his dad would kill and bury his body. After he saw him getting hard from watching his son bathe, Ben wasn’t sure what Han wasn’t capable of anymore. 

** **

The music was turned up again, and the road got even more isolated. They were heading down trails now that made Ben nervous. Eventually, they pulled into a small clearing, and the car was stopped. By this point, the radio was starting to cut in and out. And they still had a ways to go before setting up camp. 

** **

Ben ended up with a large backpack on his shoulders, carrying a tacklebox and first aid kit as well. His dad had everything else, and they started down into the trails. Ben walked a few paces behind his dad, wincing at every weird sound he heard. It was mostly just bugs and squirrels running around in the underbrush, but he still hated it, regardless. He liked being inside for a reason: no fucking wildlife. 

** **

When something slithered next to his foot, Ben ran to catch up with his dad, squealing as he grabbed his arm and tried to pull him backwards. “Take me home, take me home, take me home! I cannot, cannot sleep with snakes!” 

** **

“Ben, calm down.” His dad tugged him close, and he felt a hand on his cheek. And a part of him wanted to immediately melt into it, let Dad comfort him. But he shook his head and stepped away. “It’s okay. They won’t come into the tent. They’re more scared of you than you are of them.” 

** **

“Oh, please! That’s just what people say. That doesn’t mean anything!” He whined as Dad tugged him onward, until he found a place suitable for pitching their tent. It was mid-evening by this point, and the crickets were chirping so loud it almost hurt his ears. Dad got a fire going while Ben sat on top of a rock and pulled his legs up to his chest. He could hear the trickle of water a short distance away. 

** **

“You could help pitch the tent,” Dad said, motioning over to where he’d laid it out. 

** **

Ben stubbornly turned around on the rock and faced out to the surrounding woods. He listened to the fabric rustling as the tent was put up, but he didn’t move to try and help in the least. It was already dark, even though the sun hadn’t fully set yet. The folliage blocked most of the light from getting to them, so their campsite was mostly lit by the fire. However, when something rustled in the underbrush, Ben nearly fell off the rock. He turned and ran up behind his dad, squealing loudly and clinging to him. 

** **

“Probably just a possum, don’t worry. Stop, it’s fine.” Dad hobbled a bit, nearly pulled of balance, then he stroked a hand over his hair. “You didn’t use to be this jumpy when we came out here. I remember you always wanted to go hiking in the middle of the night.” 

** **

“Yeah, because I was a stupid kid. Now, I’m older and smarter, and I know being in the woods is a bad idea. We have a house with an air conditioner and a fridge full of food. Why would we come out here?” 

** **

“To...be with nature. Step away from that world for a little while, spend time with each other.” Han dug around in the bags and pulled out dried rations. He thrust them into Ben’s hands. “I gotta go down to the river and get some water to boil,” he said, tapping the tin pot he pulled from the bag. “You stay here by the fire and don’t go wandering off.” 

** **

“Yeah, no chance of that,” Ben said, pursing his lips as Dad walked off. Leaving him alone. Ben went back to the rock, sitting down in front of the fire, and he looked down at the ration cups. Just add boiling water to rehydrate them. Essentially ramen. Making a face, he put both containers on the ground and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt exposed. His long legs barely covered by the shorts, were just begging to be eaten up by mosquitos. 

** **

When Dad got back, they sat silently around the fire, waiting for the water to boil. Ben couldn’t honestly say that he was hungry, but he knew he didn’t want to have an argument with his dad about how much he ate. He just stared down at the ground, twirling the ends of his laces around his fingers. Dad was watching him. Ben could feel a set of eyes permanently on him, and he nearly shivered with the weight of it. He didn’t know what to do. 

** **

“If you keep staring at me like that, I’m going to get self-conscious.”

** **

“I can’t help it.” Dad didn’t say anything, then leaned over and grabbed the handle of the pot and pulled it off the fire. He poured a measure into each of the ration cups, then handed Ben the small flavor packet to stir in. “I wish you enjoyed being out here. Like you used to. If...if I relent and give you a hundred bucks when we get back, will you at least try?” 

** **

Ben shrugged. “Two hundred.” 

** **

“One twenty five, and that’s my final offer.” 

** **

“One twenty five, and…” He thought for a moment. “And I get to go to the start of school party at Poe’s and I won’t have a curfew that night.” 

** **

Dad sighed, head tilted, and he tasted a bit of the rationed meat and noodles. After a moment, he nodded. “Fine. Deal. Tomorrow we’re getting up early and going to the river, so we should turn in as soon as we finish eating.” 

** **

“Fine with me.” Ben flicked his eyes over to the small tent. It was going to be crowded in there. “Do we need to tie up the food?” He remembered at least a few things from camping before, even when he’d been a little kid. 

** **

“I’ll take care of it.” 

** **

They ate in silence, and Ben tipped up his head to peer through the branches at the stars. The trees were thick, so it was kinda hard to see. He’d need to find a clearing or something, if he wanted to really stargaze. He put the empty package into their trashbin, then stretched his legs out, arms above his head. He was feeling pretty stiff from the long car ride. His dad smiled at him as he moved. 

** **

“Are you excited for school to start up again?” he asked. 

** **

Ben hesitated, then shrugged his shoulders. “I...I guess. I haven’t seen people in a long time, so it’ll be nice to catch up. You know, in real life. I’ve seen their vacations and stuff on Twitter.” 

** **

“We could have taken a vacation if you wanted to.” 

** **

“It wouldn’t have been the same without Mom.” He sighed. “And she’s too busy for us, so.” He didn’t really resent his mother for that, but it did sting a little when he didn’t see her for months and months on end. She called once a week, but sometimes they could only talk for a few minutes. “Being out here isn’t the same without her, either.” 

** **

“She never liked camping,” Han said. “I thought you did.” 

** **

Ben shrugged. “Guess I took after her more than you thought.” 

** **

“Well, of course you did. You act just like she did when she was your age.” Han chuckled a bit, then threw his trash away as well. “Very spoiled, snarky, little bit stuck up. Good at heart. She’s always thought highly of herself, but, you know what? She’s never been wrong about what she can do. Maybe Leia doesn’t have a lot of humility, but she doesn’t bluff, either. She shows you all her cards, then sweeps the table anyway.” 

** **

Ben furrowed his brows a bit. “You think I’m like that?” 

** **

“A little bit. You’ve got my hardheadedness, thought. It’s an interesting combination, I’ll give you that.” Han reached over and patted his knee gently. “You interested in anyone at school? You know, I met Leia when she was your age, and I knew that she was the woman I wanted to marry from right then and onward. I knew I had to.” He smiled, the firelight dancing on his face. “Anyone at school you interested in?” 

** **

“No. Not really.” Ben crossed his legs, biting the inside of his cheek. 

** **

“You being picky?” 

** **

“No! Just...I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about this.” He slowly folded his arms one over the other and tucked them close to his somach. 

** **

Han hummed softly. “Have you...you know, been with anyone?” 

** **

“Dad!” Ben looked away, grimacing a little bit. “What would it matter if I had? Are you going to ground me if I say yes?” 

** **

“I...I just genuinely want to know what’s going on in my son’s life. And like I could judge you for having sex. I was doing it younger than you were.” Dad patted his shoulder, then moved his hand down his back. He let it rest on the small of his back, and Ben squirmed a little. “I think you’re old enough now, and it’s not awkward to talk about unless you make it that way.” 

** **

Ben knew his dad wouldn’t let up, so he relented. “I did some things with a guy at a party. Just...oral stuff, mostly. And we were pretty drunk. I got in trouble when I came home that night, remember? He stuck a finger in me, but that’s as close as we got to anything...I don’t know, real.” 

** **

“Hmm.” Han stroked his fingers in small circles against Ben’s back. “Me and your mom met at a party, and she dragged me into the backyard for a quick fuck. That’s how we met. I don’t remember how we got there, but I woke up with her in the back of my old van, and she was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. Luckily, she decided she liked me, too. We were married by the time she was eighteen.” 

** **

“You saying I should go back and find that random guy and marry him?” Ben asked, snorting softly. 

** **

“No, no. Course not. Just saying, that...well, it’s your time to be experimenting and having fun, learning about yourself. You need to go out and be with people. Be safe. I’ve got plenty of condoms for you, and I’ll show you how to use them later, if you want me to.” 

** **

“No thanks, I know how to do that.” 

** **

Han pulled his hand back after another moment, then he stood up. “Why don’t you go on into the tent. I’m going to tie up the food. I’ll be in...couple of minutes, I guess.” 

** **

“Yeah.” Ben got up, and he quickly unzipped the front of the tent. They’d shoved their stuff into the very corner, and the sleeping bags were laid out across the ground. Ben zipped the tent back up, then stripped his boots off and changed into boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. He was just crawling into the sleeping back when Dad came in. Ben watched him undress, his large chest exposed. Han just got into his own sleeping bag with nothing on but his briefs. Ben didn’t question it. He turned onto his side away from his dad, reaching out to shut off the lamp that illuminated the small space. They were cast in darkness, blessedly. 

** **

A few minutes passed, and Dad spoke again. “You’re going to have fun this weekend, Ben. I promise.” 

** **

“Oh yeah?” Ben had pulled a blanket into the sleeping bag with him, and he was working to get it around his legs, shifting around in the nylon. “How do you assume that? You know that I hate being out here.” 

** **

“We’re going to have a lot of fun, I promise.” Dad didn’t seem to be answering the question directly. “I’ve decided money is the best way to get you to enjoy yourself.” 

** **

“Okay...I’ll bite. What do you mean?” 

** **

“For every fun thing we do, I’ll pay you when we get back home. We can negotiate terms, of course. I hope the promise of a nice payday when we get home will inspire you to like things a little more than you would have otherwise.” 

** **

“Okay.” Ben shrugged, then turned around and squinted through the darkness. He really couldn’t make out his dad, just a few inches away from his really. “I guess that could work out. At the very least, I’ll get paid. As long as you don’t back out on your word.” 

** **

“I won’t. Promise.” Han’s sleeping back shuffled a bit. “Like, tomorrow. I want to go fishing, see if we can catch lunch. How much money would it take for you to hold a pole for a couple of hours?” 

** **

“Fishing?” Ben wrinkled up his nose. “Two hundred, as long as I don’t have to touch the bait in anyway.” 

** **

Han chuckled. “Okay, okay. I’ll pay you two hundred dollars and you don’t have to touch the bait. And I’ll even throw in this one for free. I’ll clean and gut the fish, and you can do something else you enjoy while I do that. You won’t have to touch any of that.” He shifted again, the nylon sleeping back loud in the darkness. “I brought you a new swimsuit, a towel. You can lay out by the river and sunbathe.” 

** **

“That...actually sounds kinda nice. Okay.” Ben curled his fingers in the blanket. “What else do you have planned to bribe me for?” 

** **

“After fishing, maybe we can go on a hike. How much is that going to cost me?” 

** **

“Depends on how long the hike is.” 

** **

Dad chuckled. “A few miles, round trip. We’ll make a big circle and come back to the campsite by evening.” 

** **

“Any point to it? Are we going to go see something pretty?” 

** **

“Yep. I picked this spot for a reason. There river picks up speed around a bend just a little ways off, and then there’s a waterfall. It’s beautiful. There’s a ledge, so we can walk underneath it. There’s a few caves. I brought your mother there before, but you’ve never seen it. It’s really pretty.” 

** **

Ben thought for a moment. “One fifty and I don’t have to do dishes for a week when we get home.” 

** **

“Now, now, I never said that you could get out chores for this.” 

** **

Ben shrugged. “Then I guess I’m not going on a hike.” 

** **

Han reached over, thumping Ben on the arm, which was laying just out of the sleeping bag. It wasn’t cold in the woods by any stretch, so he wasn’t too obsessed with keeping covered up. He let out a complaint, but Dad just laughed. “Fine, you win. One fifty and no dishes.” 

** **

“Good to me. That all for tomorrow?” 

** **

“Yep. Pretty much.” 

** **

Ben brought his arm back into the sleeping back, laying his head atop it and shutting his eyes. “Alright, then. I’m gonna try sleeping now.” 

** **

“Hey, Ben?” 

** **

“Hmm?” 

** **

Dad hesistated, making Ben slowly lift his head up again, uncertain of what he was going to ask. He brushed some hair out of his face, squinting. His eyes were finally adjusting to the dark, and he could just barely make out the outline of his dad’s profile. He was laying on his back, staring up at the top of the tent. 

** **

“How much money would it cost for me to climb into the sleeping bag with you?” 

** **

Ben swallowed, his heart sinking a little bit. “Is...is this one of those things where...I have to do it. But you’re paying me to pretend to enjoy myself?” He slowly turned over onto his back as well, hands over his chest as he gripped at his shirt. 

** **

“Don’t know. Haven’t decided yet.” Dad did sound a little torn about this. “How opposed to it are you?” 

** **

“Pretty opposed. It’s not...normal.” Ben rushed on before his dad could even defend himself. “I mean, I know I’ve let you get away with a lot in the past. I know you like to touch me for a long time, and I see you looking. I know you jacked off to me that time I was working out in the backyard. I’m not stupid, and you’re not sneaky.” He took a deep breath. “Dads do not look at their kids the way you look at me.” 

** **

“Yeah? And why’s that? Why is it so wrong? Not normal? Why’s normal so damn important?” Han sighed. “You’re hot, and I want you. I could make you feel so good, Ben. You’d love it, if you just gave me a chance.” 

** **

Ben frowned. “That’s the worst argument I’ve ever heard.” He rubbed at his eyes, exasperated. “Guess yoh probably weren’t on the debate team in high school.” 

** **

Han snorted. “No. No, I wasn’t.” Ben could feel that Dad was looking at him again. “Look, Ben. I love you. I’m not lying about that. You’re my whole world. But...I know what I feel can’t possibly be all the bad things society says it is. It’s too genuine. I don’t want to fuck you for some sort of carnal pleasure, nothing but pure sex in mind. I want to make love to you, the way I did your mom.” 

** **

“Make love…” 

** **

“Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

** **

“I don’t know.” Ben hated himself for what he was about to say. “Five hundred dollars. And...no actually...putting your dick in me. I’m not ready for that.” 

** **

His dad unzipped his sleeping bag, and Ben did the same to his own. He laid there as his dad got in, on top of him, and the nylon was zipped back up tight. Pressed together, Ben could feel his dad’s erection on his thigh. He let fingers trail up his sides. Han began to rock back and forth, rubbing himself off against Ben. He could just make out his features, face blissed out as he pleasures himself on Ben’s body. 

** **

Han didn’t ignore Ben for long, though. His shirt was inched up, and Ben finally allowed it to be removed. Daddy began kissing him, lips soft. Ben tried to be pliant, thinking ahead to five hundred dollars burning a hole in his pocket, and it helped him relax as a tongue slipped into his mouth. The kiss was warm. Ben shyly wrapped his arms around Daddy’s neck. Clinging to him while the man rutted his cock against his thigh. 

** **

His boxers were pulled down a bit, and Ben kicked his legs a bit until he got them down around his ankles. Dad settled on top of him, kissing his jaw as a hand reached down between them. He clasped both their cocks, squeezing them together as he rolled his hips. “Is this making love, Daddy?” Ben asked, listening to his father grunt obscenely in his ear. 

** **

Dad chuckled, effort straining in his tone, and he nodded. “Yeah, baby boy. I’m loving you all over right now. Sure you won’t let me inside?” 

** **

“N-no. Not right now.” Ben’s cock twitched against his dad’s, and he shut his eyes. It was easier to lose himself that way, everything blocked out. They kissed again, and Ben curled his toes. His dick throbbed, leaking precum onto his stomach. 

** **

“You seem to like it.” Dad kissed his neck, bit down lightly. He moved his ips down to Ben’s shoulder, sucking at the skin and scraping his teeth against it. Ben moaned, his nails digging into Dad’s back. “I can be patient. I’ll get you to love it eventually.” Their lips met again, tongues curling together. Ben couldn’t help but submit. He didn’t want to admit that it felt good, but his leaking cock was proof enough. He groaned, then pressed a kiss to his dad’s cheek.

** **

“Hng, gonna-” Ben swallowed, groaning, his eyes squeezing shut. Dad pressed closer, hand squeezing tighter around their shafts, and Ben came with a cry. He arched his back, feeling it as hot cum splattered on his stomach. Dad emptied himself as well, and their hips moved in tandem through the rest of the orgasms. Han licked into his mouth, then grunted and shifted off of him. 

** **

“Good boy,” he whispered, then kissed at the back of his head. “Turn over.” Ben rolled over onto his side, blushing heavily. He could just feel the heat in his cheeks. Dad kissed his neck softly, settling behind him. “Sleep, okay? We’ll get up early in the morning.” Dad had this warm, satisfied tone. Happier than he’d been since they got there. Ben couldn’t help but feel like that was all because of him, that he’d done well. He should be disgusted, but his chest swelled with pride. Dad was soon snoring against his shoulder, so he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep himself. 

** **

* * *

** **

Ben held the end of the pole and made a face as Dad dig a wriggling worm from a pail of dirt and attached it to the end of the hook. He wanted to swing that thing far away from him, and it made him want to gag that Dad was even touching it in the first place. “See, I kept our deal,” he said, chuckling softly. 

** **

“Yeah, yeah…” Ben frowned, then he clumsily cast the line, looking out over the river. They’d moved down to where it was a bit deeper and faster than it was near their campsite. Dad said the fish would be easier to catch here, but Ben didn’t know if he knew anything more about this than he did. “How long is this gonna take?” 

** **

“A few hours.” Dad cast his line as well, coming to stand next to Ben, and he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t tell me you’re bored already.” 

** **

“Honestly...yeah.” He didn’t know how long he was going to be able to stand just being here like this, in front of the river with nothing to do. It felt like such a waste of time, too. They had packaged rations, and Ben didn’t even like fish that much. 

** **

They stood in silence for a little while, Ben staring at the bark of a tree instead of the water. He frowned a bit, chewing on the inside of his cheek. This was agonizing in more ways than one. He’d woken this morning to his sleeping bag occupying only himself, and he’d gotten ready alone. By the time he was out of the tent, Dad was ready to walk down to the river together. He was still feeling the wispy edges of sleep grappling with him. Being up this early during his vacation was a sin. 

** **

Han cleared his throat, readjusting the pole in his hands. “Ben, about last night…”

** **

“Are we really going to have this conversation?” Ben stared directly forward, refusing to even glance at his dad. 

** **

“Yeah, we have to.” Han didn’t sound like he wanted to talk about it very much, either. “I love you, Benny. I hope that much is obvious to you. Fuck, doing that with you was the most...the best thing I’ve done in a long time. You understand that?” 

** **

Ben hesitated, gripping the pole with near white-knuckled tighteness. “I liked it, too,” he admitted, quietly. 

** **

“I want to do more.”

** **

Ben bit his lip. He knew that Dad would, and he supposed a part of him was curious. How far could Daddy go before Ben found it too far? He was starting to wonder if he even had a limit. Letting Dad into his sleeping bag the night before was just the beginning. He knew that much, at the very least. “It’s gonna cost you,” he said. 

** **

“I’ll pay. I will. But you have to keep quiet about it when we get back.” 

** **

“Trust me, Dad, I don’t want anyone else to know about this almost as much as you don’t.” 

** **

Ben nodded his head. And they fell into silence again. The sounds of birds singing and small creatures running through the underbrush was almost drowned out by rushing water. Ben didn’t like the woods. It was entirely too noisy. He was used to the sounds of the city, of his neighborhood, cars. All of that could fade into the background for him. But every bird chirp, every insect buzzing past, every bush that rustled, it was almost deafening for him. And it honestly set him on edge. He couldn’t wait to be home for more reason than one. 

** **

Dad got a bite, and he reeled a flopping, wet fish in from the river, and Ben walked several feet away from it, not wanting anything to do with the creature. Dad laughed at him, making him wince slightly. He just wanted to go home. Ben didn’t get a bite all day, but his dad caught two more fish, then he considered that enough for lunch, since it was getting to be around noon. 

** **

Han threw a bag at him from the campsite after they’d cleaned up and put the tools away. The bucket of fish was ready to be gutted, stripped and cooked, but Ben had already made sure he wasn’t going to be a part of that. He caught the bag, then opened it to find a beach towel and bikini inside. He flushed a little bit, then took it into the tent to change. Dad was already getting started on the fish when he walked out, and Ben walked past. The bikini rode up between his cheeks, which was normal, and the top sat snugly around his chest. He marched himself down to the river again, slathering on a bit of sunscreen from the bag before laying on his stomach. 

** **

With the heat of the sun at his back, Ben shut his eyes to try and enjoy this a little bit. He hated that this wasn’t a real beach, with sand and surf and the sound of crashing waves. He wished Dad had taken him somewhere actually nice for this random bonding trip. He would have much prefered to be in a bed when his dad decided to hump him. 

** **

And this would be much mroe enjoyable if he had music, too. 

** **

He eventually turned onto his back, slinging an arm over his eyes to protect them from the sun, and he sighed a little bit. He was far enough from their campsite to not hear or smell or see anything that Dad was doing, and he was really rather grateful for that. He heard approaching footsteps awhile later, sat up to turn and see his dad standing there. “Everything ready?” he asked, and Dad came and sat down next to him. He passed over a plate with a cooked fish atop it, and his weird pocket knife with the spork attachment on it. 

** **

Ben took these, then tensed a little when Dad kissed his bare shoulder. “Thanks,” he said, stabbing at the fish with the tool, trying to get a piece off to shove in his mouth. “I think rations would have been easier,” he added before eating a little bit. Didn’t even taste all that good. 

** **

“Yeah, but then we wouldn’t have been able to bond.” Han settled a hand on Ben’s thigh, smiling as he looked out toward the river. Ben stared down at his hand, the wide palm and long fingers squeezing slightly. Up a little further, and Dad would essentially be feeling him up. 

** **

“We barely even talked.” 

** **

“That’s not the point. The point is, we spent time together.” 

** **

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Ben asked, noticing that Dad had no plate with him, and was just watching the water while his fingers pressed in against Ben’s skin. 

** **

“I ate already, then made your portion and brought it to you. I figured you’d want more time to sunbathe before eating, and I was starved. You don’t eat as much as me.” Han lifted his hand, then patted it down against Ben’s thigh again. “You should eat more. But, I’m not going to nag. Finish up then head back up to the campsite to get ready for our hike. I wanna head out before one.” 

** **

“It’s not one already?” Ben asked, pushing the fish around on his plate. It wasn’t very appetizing, if he were being honest. 

** **

“Nah.” Han stood up, ruffling up Ben’s hair gently before he walked away. 

** **

Ben finished up, then he walked back to the campsite to get ready. 

** **

* * *

** **

Ben was sweating and miserable when they finally reached the waterfall. He stood beside his dad, looking at the water tumbling over itself off the side of the small cliff. It wasn’t very large. Maybe twenty feet. Nothing like the huge waterfalls that he’d seen on TV. Dad smiled and grabbed his hand to pull him along the stone outcropping that ran along beside the falls. The water was loud, rumbling, and Kylo had a hard time hearing his dad, even when he shouted. 

** **

“We have to go around. There’s a place where you can stand under the falling water!” Dad pulled him along. They balanced on the thin jut of rock and slowly walked around and down the falls. Sure enough, they had to duck through the sheet of falling water, and on the side was a ledge of sorts. Wider and easier to stand on, Dad finally seemed to trust Ben’s own balance, and he let go of his hand. 

** **

The temperature seemed to drop immediately as they were now behind the water, and it was still incredibly loud. Ben wiped the water off his forehead, and he looked around curiously. Shaded and protected from the sun, it almost looked like the portal to another world. Dad leaned back against the slick stone behind them and watched the water rushing down. It was like a living curtain. 

** **

Ben tried not to look as if he were impressed, but he kept peeking out at the water through his hair, which he let flop over in his face. It was really beautiful, but he didn’t want to admit that. It would mean his dad would be vindicated and might try to drag him all the way out here again just to see some stupid waterfall. He pursed his lips, then shrugged and looked away. “Okay, we saw it. Can we go back now?” 

** **

Han chuckled. “You’re such a brat sometimes.” His voice wasn’t annoyed though, as Ben would have expected. He suddenly felt hands on his waist, pulling him gently over in front of his dad. Ben leaned back against him, still staring out at the water as Dad ran his hands down to his thighs. “You’re pretty, though. That makes up for it.” Lips landed on his neck. “You know, this place is special for me.” 

** **

“Why?” Ben shuddered when Dad grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin on his neck. His shirt was pulled down, collar stretching to expose his shoulder, and Dad bit down a bit harder here. Fluttering gasps left Ben’s lips, and he tried to keep his eyes forward so that he wouldn’t be too distracted. He didn’t want to give his dad too much satisfaction, after all. 

** **

“Because, I brought your mother here when we first started dating. She was your age then. Very pretty.” Ben shuddered again when a hand slipped up the back of his shirt. His skin was sweaty and damp from the wall, but Daddy’s fingers roamed up his spine anyway, regardless. “So I had to bring you here, of course. It was only right.” 

** **

“We can have-” Ben swallowed. “We can’t do anything here. The rocks are slippery, and it’s wet. I wouldn’t enjoy it.” 

** **

“Trust me, Benny, I can make you enjoy it anywhere in the world.” Dad bit his shoulder again, light, teeth barely digging into flesh. “But you’re right. We’re not going to fuck under the waterfall. Probably would have been that reckless when I was a teenager, but...your mom wasn’t having it, either.” 

** **

“It’s weird that you brought me to the same place,” he said, softly. 

** **

“How? What’d you mean?” Han suddenly turned him around, and Ben blinked up at him with large eyes. His collar slid back into place, and he slowly readjusted it back to comfort. “You’re my son. She’s my wife. We’re going to fuck tonight. I wanted to do something romantic first. I love you, Ben.” 

** **

“Love. Right.” Ben shrugged, then he bit his lip. Daddy dragged him forward, their hips joined, groins pressed together, and Ben shut his eyes and felt it as his dad rocked them back and forth. Hands were back on his waist, steering him in whatever direction Dad wanted to go. “I never actually agreed to let you fuck me,” he said, as if reminding his dad of something. 

** **

“We can discuss the terms. How much money?” 

** **

“What if there’s not enough money in the world?” Ben asked, lip quivering. 

** **

“There is.” Han leaned in, kissing his lips, and Ben’s brain short-circuited for a moment. He knew it was wrong. It felt wrong. But it felt good, too. The conflicting emotions lit a fire inside his bones, his body shaking with the awesome power of it. Dad’s hands moved around, grabbing at his ass and kneeding the tight muscles. “A thousand dollars.” 

** **

“Maybe you should buy me my own car,” Ben said, breathily. 

** **

“Don’t push it, kid.” Dad slid his hands down the back of Ben’s thighs as he leaned in, their lips pressing together. 

** **

“Ah, hmmm.” Ben moaned softly, leaning forward against his Dad, then he was turned around against the damp wall. He stared out at the waterfall, listening to it as Daddy went to his knees. “Okay, not a car,” he said, breathless. “I want a later curfew. Even on school nights.” 

** **

“Done.” Daddy unbuttoned his shorts, and Ben worked hard not to look down. Fingers pulled him from inside his underwear, stroking him to life. His cock twitched, and he could feel Dad’s hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. “We’ll talk later.” Daddy took him in his mouth and sucked him in all the way to the base. Ben let out a loud moan. 

** **

He spread his legs, fingertips digging into the wall behind him, Daddy’s suckling sounds quiet in comparison to the raging waterfall. Ben could feel a flush all the way dow to his neck, spreading over his shoulders and chest as well. 

** **

Daddy’s mouth was soft and warm and it felt so good. Ben’s jaw hung open like the hinges were broken, and unheeded noises escaped him at every new sensation. Daddy sucked him like a piece of candy, his tongue making long, slow circles around the shaft. Ben felt a hand cupping his balls, squeezing and massaging them while Daddy pulled back to work his tongue through the slit at the head. Ben’s thighs shook with the effort to stay standing. 

** **

“Fuck,” Ben exclaimed, eyes squeezing shut as Daddy prodded his tongue against the tip of his cock. His toes curled inside the hiking boots, almost throwing him off balance. Daddy swallowed him back up, and Ben’s well bodh shuddered. He moved his hips forward, and Daddy’s strong hands shoved him back flush against the rock face behind him. 

** **

The constant stimulation proved successful. Ben’s cock throbbed and came, and he shot it all into Daddy’s mouth. The man turned and spat on the ground, then stood up and kissed him deeply. So deeply that Ben could taste himself on the man’s breath. His cock softened, wet and now colder and feeling sticky and uncomfortable. 

** **

“Let’s go back to camp before it gets dark,” Han said, pulling away and walking off. He made his way off the ledge and around the waterfall, back to solid ground again. Ben tugged yo his shorts, then followed him as he buttoned them tightly. He was shaky, sweat dripping down his back, but he followed in absolute silence. This evil shouldn’t feel so good. Some people would call it a sin, and Ben knew it had to be one of those deadly ones. He didn’t know much about religion. But he knew what felt good. And he knew what Daddy would want after they got back to the campsite. 

* * *

** **

The tent was lit by two of their lanterns, and Ben lay on top of a sleeping bag as his underwear was pulled off of him. Daddy had wasted little time in getting him in here, pinning him down. They’d arrived to the camp as the sun was setting, and Daddy didn’t even bother pretending what they were there for. Butterflies exploded in his gut, and Ben looked away when Daddy stripped himself. 

** **

“I want-“ 

** **

“Bargaining time is over, Benny.” Dad turned his face back and kissed him deeply as their bodies settled against each other. The first night in the tent had been easier, because Ben hadn’t really been able to see anything. Now, the tent was lit and he could see everything. Daddy pulled back and reached over to dig in the first aid kit for some reason, and Ben was able to look down at his cock. 

** **

Ben knew his daddy was big, but his eyes still rounded out like saucers when he saw the heavy shaft laying against his thigh. Daddy pulled a tube of something out, and Ben made a soft sound of uncertainty. “It’s lube,” Daddy explained. “I hid it in there before we left.” There obviously wasn’t much of it, not even a full bottle. 

** **

Daddy coated his fingers, and Ben watched them descend. His legs were pushed apart, and Daddy looked at him, humming appreciatively. Ben felt like a piece of meat being apprised. The tip of Daddy’s middle finger slowly rubbed around on his puckered hole, sliding just the tip in was easy. Ben held his breath as the rest of the finger easily pushed in. His body seemed to naturally tighten around the intrusion. 

** **

“Ben, you’re beautiful.” Han kissed the center of his chest, moving his finger in and out. The long curve of it brushed sensitive nerves inside Ben’s body, and he gripped at the slick sleeping bag under him. “Spread your legs a little further for me, there you go. You remind me so much of your mother…” Daddy circled his lips around Ben’s nipple, sucking on it and rolling his tongue around the bud. Ben moaned loudly. They were in the woods. There was no need to be quiet. 

** **

The second finger was easy to take with how pliant he was. Ben could tell it was a tight squeeze, but that didn’t matter. Daddy was stroking something inside of him that made Ben’s eyes roll back in his head. He switched nipples, gently biting down as well. Ben tossed his head to the side, moaning loudly. “Daddy, it feels so good!” He wanted to bite his tongue off for admitting it. This horrible thing they were doing, it wasn’t something to feel good about. But he lifted his hips, cock hard and dripping pre-cum. Daddy started licking and kissing down his stomach, chuckling under his breath. 

** **

“Flip over for me.” Daddy pulled his fingers out, then he took Ben by the hips and guided him over onto his stomach. Daddy easily straddled his thighs, cock slotting perfectly between his cheeks. Large hands began stroking and kneeding at the flesh, and he squeezed hard enough to hurt a few times. Ben moaned, Daddy’s cock grinding back and forth and stimulating the rim of his hole. He wanted him inside. Depraved. Disgusting. 

** **

“Fuck me, Daddy!” 

** **

Ben finally got his wish as Daddy pushed into him, hard and fast. It was a cutting sort of pressure, a tunnel burrowed through his body. Ben could feel his throb. He tossed his head back, screaming in a mix of pleasure and pain, and Daddy grabbed his hair and shoved his face down into the sleeping bag to muffle the sounds he made. His other hand gripped hard at Ben’s side as he started to fuck him. 

** **

Held down, Daddy worked his hips and powered his large cock deep into his hole. Each time he felt the snap of hips forward, Ben moaned. His mouth was opened wide, and he drooled onto the sleeping back under him. His eyes were fogged over, hazy, blissed out. He didn’t know that sex could feel this good. He’d not done it before, but he never expected all the stories he’d heard to be true. That it could actually feel like he was becoming one with somebody. 

** **

Daddy leaned close, biting gently at his shoulder. Ben moaned, gasping in time with the thrusts he was giving. He felt pinned down, suffocated, but it wasn’t a bad thing like it should have been. Daddy was forceful and almost rough, bordering on something that should have been unpleasant. But it wasn’t. Lips at the back of his neck made Ben shudder all over, his hole tightening. Daddy groaned in response. “Fuck, Benny, such a tight ass.” 

** **

Ben’s cock, trapped between his body and the sleeping bag, twitched and throbbed. He was hot all over, blood pumping through his veins, adreneline flowing. Every movement he made was loaded with sensations. When Daddy finally released his air, and he was able to lift his head and breathe some more, his body was just wracked with something entirely new. A hand wrapped around his throat from the back, gently squeezing. He got in one good breath before his air was cut off, and he gaped like a fish. Daddy cursed behind him, hips stuttering a bit. 

** **

Hot seed pumped into him, and Ben blinked his eyes. He started to thrash a bit, hips moving up and down. In his desperation, he came as well, painting the sleeping back under him. He continued to wallow in his own release, vision beginning to go dark. Daddy released him, and things came into sharp focus once again, and he sucked in two painful gasps before his breathing evened out again. Pinpricks of light painted his vision, and he dropped his head and stared at the tent. 

** **

Daddy braced himself, then pulled out, laying on his side next to Ben, panting to himself. There was a sheen of sweat down his chest that glistened slightly in the dim lighting from their lanterns. Unkempt hair, sweaty, his dad looked more like a prince from a storybook. He was greying around the edges, and his face was more weathered than it had been years before, but Ben suddenly found him handsome. He wondered if that was after-sex endorphins, or if he was truly seeing something he just hadn’t before. 

** **

His hole ached. His hips were sore. His throat felt like it was on fire. He sat up slowly, cum dripping down his thigh, then he slid over to his daddy and laid his head on his shoulder instead. Dad smiled, and Ben leaned up and kissed the bottom of his chin. “Good?” Ben asked. “Worth the money you’re gonna be handing over later?” 

** **

“Worth more than that.” Han patted his thigh, then licked his lips. “You probably could have held out for more.” 

** **

“Well…” Ben gently ran his hand along Daddy’s chest. They made eye contact, both smiling. “Let’s negotiate for round two.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more consensual, happy incest story compared to the ones I've done before. Hope people like it.


End file.
